Umbilical termination connectors are used to couple the end, or termination, of an umbilical to various types of subsea equipment. Such equipment may be stationary equipment such as manifolds and x-mas trees, or more temporary equipment such as work over packages, lower riser packages, IWOCS (Intervention Work Over Control System), etc. Termination connectors often comprise two main parts, an umbilical termination head (UTH) which is connected to the umbilical, and a base (UTH-base) which is generally fixed to the subsea equipment to be connected to the umbilical. The termination head has terminations for the electric (and possible optic) and fluid lines in the umbilical, and the base has means for coupling to said lines in the UTH.
In the prior art, connecting the UTH to a base requires either the use of guidelines or manual installation by use of divers or ROV's. Further, the installation requires a high degree of accuracy to avoid damaging the line-connectors on the UTH or base. The present invention provides an umbilical termination connector which avoids at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art connectors.